


Homoshrexuality

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mildly Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: So. This happened. I originally wrote this story as a sort of gag gift for my good friend’s birthday, but I felt bad not sharing it online with the rest of my work. The story takes place in an au where Shrek and Fiona remain just friends and Shrek and Donkey become roommates who are also both closeted gay men. It may not be that deep but I had a good time writing it and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.





	Homoshrexuality

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I originally wrote this story as a sort of gag gift for my good friend’s birthday, but I felt bad not sharing it online with the rest of my work. The story takes place in an au where Shrek and Fiona remain just friends and Shrek and Donkey become roommates who are also both closeted gay men. It may not be that deep but I had a good time writing it and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

It was an especially cold evening in the swamp. Shrek and Donkey were wrapped in blankets and watching a movie on the magic mirror. Shrek glances over at Donkey and couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked huddled in his little blanket. His hooves were shining in the glow of the screen and his mane was tousled and messy, not having been combed since he woke up. It had been a lazy day for the both of them. Donkey suddenly turned toward Shrek, and he looked away quickly in response. He hoped Donkey hadn’t noticed him staring.  
Donkey turned towards Shrek and saw the ogre giving him a passing glance. He guessed that was the best he could hope for. He stares longingly at his friend. His pale green skin illuminated by the light blue glow in the otherwise dark room. He could just barely see the corner of his beautiful brown eyes. The ogre was chubby but he was still rippling with muscles. This much was clear to Donkey. His biceps were especially pronounced when wrapped tightly in his blanket. Donkey let out a gentle sigh.  
Shrek perked up at the sound of his friend’s sigh. “Is something the matter, Donkey?” He asked. Trying not to sound too concerned. Though he feared his face might give him away.  
Donkey panicked for a second but quickly covered it up. “O-oh no! W-we’re just out of chips. That’s all.” He said, gesturing towards the empty bowl beside him.  
Shrek chuckled lightly. “No problem. There’s some more in the kitchen. I’ll go get them.” He stood to leave, dropping his blanket behind him, and Donkey couldn’t help but notice the rather large bulge in the front of his right pants. The ogre wore no shirt, so it was especially noticeable. Donkey always thought those tight pants were a bold fashion choice, and he was incredibly thankful for them.  
Donkey found himself lost in thought and not snapping out of it until Shrek returned with the bowl now full of his favorite salt and vinegar chips. “You got my favorite…” Donkey said with a light shake in his voice. He felt like he might cry just from this small gesture.  
Shrek blushed a bit. “Well… they’re my favorite too.” He said, trying to play it off. In reality, he enjoyed salt and vinegar chips just fine. But his real favorite was Sour Cream and Onion. He just wanted to see Donkey smile. And it worked.  
Donkey beamed at his friend. But his smile faded when he looked at the screen. “Sorry, I forgot to pause the movie for you!”  
“That’s okay. I’ve already seen this part anyway.” He lied. The truth was, he had barely been paying attention to the movie. In fact, he had already missed more than half of it. Another five minutes didn’t make much of a difference.  
After this, the two sat in silence. Watching the movie, and enjoying each other’s company. They took turns grabbing chips from the bowl and popping them in their mouths. First Shrek would grab one. Then Donkey. Then Shrek. Then Donkey. They kept this going with a steady rhythm until one of them slipped up. They both reached for a chip at the same time. Shrek’s large hand met Donkey’s shaking hoof. They both looked up at each other. Neither pulled away from the bowl. Neither looked away from the other’s eyes. Their eye contact held until they heard a loud moan coming from the screen. The sudden sound caused them both to jump and start to blush furiously. On screen, two men were passionately making out, held in each other’s embrace. They were shirtless. Each second that passed by caused Borge Donkey and Shrek to become increasingly more embarrassed. The scene quickly went from steamy to erotic as one man slid the other’s pants down around his ankles. He dropped to his knees, and kept his face just in from of the other man’s pelvis. He leaned in and… the screen froze. Donkey paused the movie, deciding he couldn’t handle anymore. Both he and Shrek were staring towards the floor. Their faces bright red with embarrassment. Donkey turned to Shrek and realized with a shock that they were still holding hands. Or I guess it’s called holding hoof. He thought to himself.  
Shrek turned back to Donkey and noticed the same thing. “S-sorry…” he muttered as he began to pull his hand away.  
Donkey quickly reached out to touch Shrek’s hand again. “No! I mean… It’s okay. I don’t mind. Really…”  
“Donkey…” Shrek said quietly, staring into his eyes.  
“Shrek…” Donkey said, staring back. Once again, Donkey decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed Shrek. No longer fearing any consequences. All he knew was that he had to do it. He had to kiss him.  
Shrek was shocked at first. He hadn’t expected it to happen. For the first couple seconds, he wasn’t even sure what was happening. His instincts told him to pull away. But his heart told him to kiss him back. It was about time he listened to his heart. He put one hand on the side of Donkey’s face and began to kiss him with such fierce passion that both men began to feel lightheaded. He slid his tongue into Donkey’s mouth. He could taste the sour vinegar on his breath. He loved that taste. He decided he may have to rethink his favorite chips.  
Donkey rested his front legs on Shrek’s broad shoulders and buried his entire consciousness into this kiss. He chose to let himself get lost in the Ogre’s embrace. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them. And for a few blissful moments, he was happy.  
The two pulled away from each other, exhausted and very much out of breath. A thin line of drool held between their lips. They longingly stared into each other’s eyes. “Donkey…” Shrek panted. “That was…”  
“Incredible…” Donkey continued.  
“Amazing…” said Shrek.  
“Wonderful.” They concluded together.  
Shrek’s face again turned bright red. He looked to the floor, then again at Donkey. He looked like he wanted to say something. But he was nervous. Finally, Donkey spoke up. “Shrek?” He asked. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
Shrek tensed up. But when he looked into Donkey’s eyes, all his troubles melted away. “Well…” he began. “I was wondering. If you. Maybe. Might want to take this to the bedroom?” When he finished his question, he looked away from Donkey, nervous and embarrassed.  
Donkey reached up and gently turned Shrek’s face toward his own. He planted a quick gentle kiss on the ogre’s lips. “I’d love that.” He responded tenderly.  
“Really?” Shrek asked nervously.  
Donkey gave a light chuckle. “Really really.”  
The two men stood up and made their way towards Shrek’s bedroom. Donkey Was asking what kind of waffles he would like the next morning when the door closed behind them. Suddenly the magic mirror’s screen was replaced by his usual face. He looked towards the now closed door to Shrek’s bedroom and heard the unmistakable sounds of passion coming from the other side. He laughed lightly to himself and spoke. “Well. It’s about time.”


End file.
